La panne
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est le futur leader de l'humanité qu'on ne peut pas se comporter comme un gamin, parfois...


**Titre :** La panne.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Terminator the Sarah Connor chronicles.  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> John, Sarah, Derek, Cameron.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> A Josh Friedman et James Cameron.  
><strong>Genres :<strong> Angst, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 24, _Panne d'électricité dans tout le quartier_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2009. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 823 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Bâcléééé.

* * *

><p><span>La panne<span>

La lumière s'éteignit avec un claquement sec dans le salon, en même temps que la lampe de la cuisine et que l'ordinateur dans la chambre de John.  
>- Chouette, le courant a sauté, ronchonna John en quittant son repère pour s'effondrer sur le canapé du salon, se guidant dans l'obscurité grâce à la force de l'habitude.<br>Sarah alla jeter un œil à la fenêtre, dont le volet n'était pas totalement fermé.  
>- Ca semble être général. Il n'y a plus de lumière non plus chez les voisins.<br>- C'est censé nous remonter le moral ? Ca sert à quoi, hein, de savoir une telle chose ? Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est quand on va retrouver le courant ! C'est Noël, mince ! Pourquoi c'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'on perd l'électricité ?  
>- La centrale électrique dont nous dépendons était en surcharge. Elle ne pouvait pas fournir davantage d'électricité, alors certains secteurs s'en trouvent privés, les informa Cameron.<br>John lui jeta un regard agacé. C'était plus fort que lui : ce soir, il avait envie de ne subir aucune contrariété, et voilà que la plus grande de toutes lui tombait dessus ! Bon, soyons franc, ça aurait pu être pire : un Terminator de n'importe quelle série aurait pu débouler dans la maison. _Ca_, ça aurait été particulièrement horrible.  
>- Tu ne peux pas nous donner de l'électricité par hasard, non ? demanda-t-il à Cameron.<br>La jeune fille considéra sa question puis secoua la tête. Négativement.  
>- Ma batterie est auto-alimentée, mais si je branche quelque chose d'autre dessus, il y aura un court-circuit. Je suis désolée.<br>- Bah, t'en fais pas. C'est pas comme si j'avais espéré que t'y arrives…  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>John la dévisagea.  
>- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi j'avais pas espéré ? Ben… Déjà que t'as eu des problèmes avec ta puce et que t'étais pas trop fréquentable à ce moment, alors…<br>- Non. Pourquoi tu veux de la lumière, John ? Pourquoi est-ce important pour toi ?  
>L'adolescent sentit que sa mère et Derek se retiraient dans la cuisine. Ses oreilles perçurent le bruit familier d'une arme que l'on charge, signe qu'ils étaient aux aguets. Le tandem allait certainement monter la garde, juste au cas où. En attendant, ils le laissaient seul avec le Terminator pour discuter.<br>John n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il devait leur en vouloir ou leur être reconnaissant.  
>- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Noël, bougonna-t-il.<br>- Noël ? répéta Cameron en penchant la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas.  
>- Tu n'as pas de données sur ça dans ton… dans ton disque dur ?<br>- Si, mais je croyais que les humains arrêtaient de croire au père Noël vers cinq ou six ans.  
>La raison pour laquelle John piqua un fard était un mystère pour elle. L'avait-elle embarrassé en lui rappelant ce détail… ?<br>- Je ne crois plus au père Noël, affirma-t-il d'une voix tranchante. Mais… j'aimerais bien, par moments, vivre une vie _normale_. Sans Terminator, sans cyborg, sans Skynet, sans être fugitif. Pouvoir fêter Noël comme tout le monde.  
>- Tout le monde ne fête pas Noël, récita Cameron. Ceux qui n'ont pas d'argent, ceux qui n'ont plus de famille, ceux qui…<br>- Cameron. C'est bon. J'ai pas besoin que tu me déprimes. Je _sais_ que je ne suis pas le plus mal loti au monde.  
>- Tu es le futur leader de l'humanité. Des centaines de gens vont te considérer comme un héros et placer leur confiance en toi. Ca implique des sacrifices.<br>- Ah, laisse tomber…  
>Parler avec le Terminator ne l'amènerait nulle part. Elle était un réconfort et un soutien important, seuls manquaient peut-être les sentiments humains. On pouvait se sentir nostalgique et déprimé à Noël… La technologie ne pouvait pas comprendre ça.<br>- Ta mère va t'offrir un cadeau. Je l'ai vue l'emballer tout à l'heure, ajouta Cameron.  
>John lui jeta un regard circonspect. La tendance qu'avait Cameron à espionner les gens pouvait être déplaisante… comme utile.<br>- Quelque chose qui implique d'avoir du courant ou pas ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.  
>Cameron parut réfléchir.<br>- Non.  
>- Tant mieux. T'avais pas à m'apprendre ça, mais c'est sympa quand même. Si la panne dure, au moins, j'aurais une occupation…<br>John se leva, décidant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller éplucher une pile de documents qui attendait depuis un certain temps. Il dénicherait peut-être des informations sur les plans de Skynet. Lire à la lueur d'une bougie, voilà ce qu'il lui semblait parfait pour continuer la soirée.  
>Arrivé à la porte, cependant, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.<br>- Au fait, Cameron… Merci.  
>Ce fut son tour de le dévisager.<br>- Pour quoi ?  
>- Ben… Pour être là. Pour pas me laisser m'abattre. On peut vivre sans courant ni technologie… Et puis, c'est comme ça que je ferai dans le futur, non ? Ca me fera un bon entraînement.<br>Et il sortit.  
>Décidément, Cameron ne comprendrait jamais rien aux humains.<p>

F I N


End file.
